


Weak to Her

by SleepingPanda110



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingPanda110/pseuds/SleepingPanda110
Summary: Haise always knew he was soft. He rarely yelled at others, almost never talked behind people's backs and most of all barely said no. And Touka Kirishima was no exception.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day when suddenly a cup was knocked over and coffee was spilled all over Haise's book.

"Omg! I'm so sorry Haise." Touka was now running to the kitchen to get napkins and clean up the mess she had created. She tried to clean the book but it was no use. Too much coffee had soaked it.

"It's okay Touka. Don't worry about it."

"But it was one of your favorites."

"Yeah but I've already read it plenty of times."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." Haise gave Touka a peck on the lips. "So worry about it." 

Touka let out a sigh. "Haise, you never get angry y'know." 

Haise wrapped his arms around Touka to pull her into a tight hug. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll see my mad side." 

Touka wrapped her arms around Haise and giggled. "Yeah. Maybe one day."


	2. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise let's Touka paint his nails because he can't he say no to her.

It was Haise's day off so he had decided to spend the day with Touka. After having opened the door to her apartment using the spare key she had given him, he instantly smelled nail polish.

"You're painting your nails?"

"Yeah. I was bored so why not."

Haise sat next to Touka on the couch where she was currently painting her nails with a navy blue color. He noticed a bag filled with a bunch of nail polishes on the coffee table. 

"You have that much nail polish, Touka." She nodded. Haise grabbed the bag and started looking at the different bottles. There were so much colors like orange, yellow, and even brown.

"You don't paint your nails often so why so you have so many?"

"It's because I usually paint the nails of other people instead of my own. Like Yoriko."

"Oh I see." 

"Oooh Haise! Let me paint your nails."

"Huh? Paint my nails."

"Yeah! Let me paint them. Pretty please!" Touka was looking at Haise straight in the eyes. It looked like she really wanted to paint his nails.

"Umm...Okay." Haise couldn't disagree with the way she was looking at him. After Touka's nails dried, she stared looking through her nail polish bag. Then, she pulled out a bottle of black nail polish.

"I'm going to paint them black okay."

"O-okay" Touka got to work. It was quite relaxing just sitting there as he watched his girlfriend paint his nails even with the occasional "don't move" or "fuck I messed up." It was also cute the way Touka was so concentrated. After about 10 minutes passed, she finally finished. She started to blow on them to help them dry .

"There. What do you think?"

"You did a great job! I like the way they turned out"

"Really! That's good." They spent the rest of the day cuddling, watching a movie, and making dinner together. 

"I should probably leave now before those kids burn down the house or something." Touka let out a soft chuckle at Haise's comment. 

"Make sure you call me when you get home okay." Touka helped Haise gather up his stuff and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. I know" Haise kissed Touka.

"I'll try to stop by tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow then" 

"See ya" Then Haise walked out the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

~~~

As soon as Haise walked into the Chateau, he was greeted with a "MAMAN! We're hungry!"

"Don't worry. I brought leftovers from Touka's place." Saiko happily got up from the couch to get the food from Haise when suddenly she stopped. 

"What's wrong, Saiko?" Haise tilted his head in confusion.

"Y-your nails" Saiko managed to spit out.

"Oh yeah. Touka painted them."

"Touka painted your nails, Sassan."

"Yeah! look at them, Shiragin." Saiko then grabbed Haise's hand to give Shirazu a better look. Mutsuki was now walking towards them to get a look himself.

"They look pretty, Sensei"

"Thanks. Now let's heat up this food so you guys can eat." After all of them made their way to the kitchen, Haise noticed Urie sitting at the dinner table reading some papers. 

"Urie, look at Maman's nails." 

"Huh?" Urie looked at Haise's black nails. "What did you do? (Wtf? are you some girl?)"

"Sassan's girlfriend painted them"

"Oh. (Of course she did.)"

Urie stared at his nails a little long till he said, "We have an important meeting tomorrow."

"I know."

"So you are going to show up with black nails." There was a moment of silence till Saiko and Shirazu started to laugh.

Haise smiled sheepishly, "I guess so. Hahaha"

"Ok then (idiot)"


End file.
